footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Coppa Italia 2016–17
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 78 | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = 78 | total_goals = 250 | top_goal_scorer = Marco Borriello Paulo Dybala Goran Pandev (4 goals each) | prev_season = 2015–16 | next_season = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 Coppa Italia, also known as TIM Cup for sponsorship reasons, is the 69th edition of the national cup in Italian football. Juventus are the defending champions. Participating teams Serie A (20 Teams) Serie B (22 Teams) Lega Pro (27 Teams) Serie D (9 Teams) source: legaseriea.it Format and seeding Teams enter the competition at various stages, as follows: * First phase (one-legged fixtures) ** First round: 36 teams from Lega Pro and Serie D start the tournament ** Second round: the 18 winners from the previous round are joined by the 22 Serie B teams ** Third round: the 20 winners from the second round meet the 12 Serie A sides seeded 9-20 ** Fourth round: the 16 winners face each other * Second phase ** Round of 16 (one-legged): the 8 fourth round winners are inserted into a bracket with the Serie A clubs seeded 1-8 ** Quarter-finals (one-legged) ** Semi-finals (two-legged) * Final (one-legged) Round dates The schedule of each round is as follows: First stage First round A total of 36 teams from Lega Pro and Serie D competed in this round, 18 of which advanced to second round. The matches were played between 29 and 31 July 2016. All times are CEST (UTC+2). |goals2 = Liotti Del Sante |stadium = Armando Picchi |location = Livorno |attendance = 2,031 |referee = Fabio Piscopo |stack=yes }} Meloni |goals2 = Colombi Turchetta |penalties1=Meloni Beccaro Aliù Pignat Radrezza |penalties2= Turchetta Quadri Kouko Gattari Malaccari |stadium = Centro Sportivo Il Gabbiano |location = Campodarsego |attendance = 500 |referee = Giampaolo Mantelli |stack=yes }} Mancosu |goals2 = Trinchieri |stadium = Via del Mare |location = Lecce |attendance = 3,299 |referee = Giuseppe Strippoli |stack=yes }} De Marco Kušeta |goals2 = Pellini Tempesti |stadium = Alberto Pinto |location = Caserta |attendance = 500 |referee = Vincenzo Fiorini |stack=yes }} Bocalon |goals2 = Carraro |stadium = Giuseppe Moccagatta |location = Alessandria |attendance = 2,212 |referee = Pierantonio Perotti |stack=yes }} Chinellato Le Noci |goals2 = |stadium = Pietro Fortunati |location = Pavia |attendance = 500 |referee = Francesco Guccini |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Sirri |stadium = Stadio dei Marmi |location = Carrara |attendance = 841 |referee = Lorenzo Bertani |stack=yes }} Diakité |goals2 = |stadium = Alberto Braglia |location = Modena |attendance = 1,547 |referee = Emanuele Mancini |stack=yes }} Mandorlini Madonna Filipe Emerson |penalties2 = Székely Valente Cusaro Lillo Jeda |stadium = Euganeo |location = Padova |attendance = 1,502 |referee = Alessandro Pietropaolo |stack=yes }} Romero |goals2 = Marchi Nolè Guidone |stadium = Lino Turina |location = Salò |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Daniel Amabile |stack=yes }} Forgács |goals2 =Bassoli Gliozzi Fink |stadium = Stadio del Conero |location = Ancona |attendance = 1,200 |referee = Daniele Paterna |stack=yes }} Rantier Laurenti Fabbro Candido |penalties2= Matera Tartaglia Cianci Piccinni |stadium = Rino Mercante |location = Bassano del Grappa |attendance = 700 |referee = Andrea Zingarelli |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = San Vito |location = Cosenza |attendance = 1,362 |referee = Vito Mastrodonato |stack=yes }} Scappini Brighenti |goals2 = Urbinati Molinari Forò |stadium = Giovanni Zini |location = Cremona |attendance = 1,789 |referee = Alessandro Prontera |stack=yes }} Viola |goals2 = Santini |stadium = Pino Zaccheria |location = Foggia |attendance = 6,000 |referee = Riccardo Panarese |stack=yes }} |report = http://www.legaseriea.it/en/tim-cup/match-report/2016-17/1TURN/UNI/1/MATCAR |team2 = Caronnese (4) |goals1 = Papini Casoli |goals2 = Mair |stadium = XXI Settembre - Franco Salerno |location = Matera |attendance = 2,500 |referee = Vincenzo Valiante |stack=yes }} Arma Stefani |goals2 = Falconieri |stadium = Ottavio Bottecchia |location = Pordenone |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Andrea Zanonato |stack=yes }} Ciccone |stadium = Artemio Franchi |location = Siena |attendance = 1,100 |referee = Edoardo Paolini |stack= }} Second round A total of 40 teams from Serie B and Lega Pro competed in the second round, 20 of which advanced to joining the 12 teams from Serie A in the third round. The matches were played from 5 to 8 August 2016. All times are CEST (UTC+2). Ganz |goals2 = Letizia |stadium = Marcantonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = 5,972 |referee = Gianluca Aureliano |stack=yes }} Marchetti |goals2 = Palmieri Quadri |stadium = Alberto Braglia |location = Modena |attendance = 737 |referee = Marco Piccinini |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Alberto Picco |location = La Spezia |attendance = 3,540 |referee = Gianluca Manganiello |stack=yes }} Cerri |goals2 = |stadium = Tullo Morgagni |location = Forlì |attendance = 1,036 |referee = Lorenzo Illuzzi |stack=yes }} Di Piazza Lorenzini Galano |goals2 = Giorno Lorenzini |stadium = Romeo Menti |location = Vicenza |attendance = 1,736 |referee = Marco Mainardi |stack=yes }} Rantier |goals2 = |stadium = Rino Mercante |location = Bassano del Grappa |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Riccardo Ros |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Scappini Brighenti |stadium = Pier Cesare Tombolato |location = Cittadella |attendance = 924 |referee = Valerio Marini |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = San Nicola |location = Bari |attendance = 11,664 |referee = Antonio Di Martino |stack=yes }} Gerli |goals2 = |stadium = Comunale |location = Chiavari |attendance = 1,128 |referee = Riccardo Pinzani |stack=yes }} Galabinov |goals2 = Del Sante |stadium = Silvio Piola |location = Novara |attendance = 2,294 |referee = Andrea Rapuano |stack=yes }} Morra Mustacchio |goals2 = Nolè |stadium = Silvio Piola |location = Vercelli |attendance = 1,650 |referee = Davide Ghersini |stack=yes }} Verna |stadium = Mario Rigamonti |location = Brescia |attendance = 6,187 |referee = Marco Serra |stack=yes }} Lucioni Ceravolo De Falco |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties2= Vitale Coda Zito Donnarumma |stadium = Ciro Vigorito |location = Benevento |attendance = 6,855 |referee = Aleandro Di Paolo |stack=yes }} Frara D. Ciofani |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Matusa |location = Frosinone |attendance = 3,737 |referee = Livio Marinelli |stack=yes }} Coronado |goals2 = |stadium = Polisportivo Provinciale |location = Erice |attendance = 6,318 |referee = Francesco Saia |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Renato Curi |location = Perugia |attendance = 3,185 |referee = Juan Sacchi |stack=yes }} La Gumina |goals2 = |stadium = Libero Liberati |location = Terni |attendance = 2,500 |referee = Daniele Martinelli |stack=yes }} Ciano |goals2 = |stadium = Dino Manuzzi |location = Cesena |attendance = 3,762 |referee = Daniele Chiffi |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Domenico Francioni |location = Latina |attendance = 1,705 |referee = Niccolo Baroni |stack=yes }} Mengoni |goals2 = Lepore Caturano |penalties1 = Pecorini Jaadi Lazzari Orsolini Gatto Augustyn Hallberg Mengoni |penaltyscore = 6–7 |penalties2= Vitofrancesco Vutov Giosa Fiordilino Lepore Arrigoni Cosenza Ciancio |stadium = Cino e Lillo Del Duca |location = Ascoli Piceno |attendance = 4,725 |referee = Luigi Nasca |stack= }} Third round A total of 32 teams from Serie A, Serie B and Lega Pro competed in the third round, 16 of which advanced to the fourth round. The matches were played between 12 and 15 August 2016. All times are CEST (UTC+2). Pandev Pavoletti |goals2 = Lepore Torromino |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = 8,828 |referee = Claudio Gavillucci |stack=yes }} Taïder |goals2 = |stadium = Renato Dall'Ara |location = Bologna |attendance = 11,841 |referee = Eugenio Abbattista |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium =Stadio Renzo Barbera |location =Palermo |attendance = 7,483 |referee =Daniele Doveri |stack=yes |aet=yes}} Zapata |goals2 = Valentini Okereke Nenê |stadium = Stadio Friuli |location = Udine |attendance = 7,000 |referee = Rosario Abisso |stack=yes }} Castro Pellissier |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Marcantonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = 2,500 |referee = Fabio Maresca |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Silvio Piola |location = Novara |attendance = 1,890 |referee = Davide Massa |stack=yes }} Polák Kessié |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia |location = Bergamo |attendance = 4,143 |referee = Luca Pairetto |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Adriatico |location = Pescara |attendance = 5,410 |referee = Antonio Damato |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Carlo Castellani |location = Empoli |attendance = 1,386 |referee = Massimiliano Irrati |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Comi |stadium = Stadio Renato Curi |location = Perugia |attendance = 2,654 |referee = Maurizio Mariani |stack=yes }} Cascione |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Dino Manuzzi |location = Cesena |attendance = 3,103 |referee = Giampaolo Calvarese |stack=yes }} Martínez Peres Boyé |goals2 = La Mantia |stadium = Stadio Olimpico Grande Torino |location = Turin |attendance = 13,356 |referee = Domenico Celi |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Montella |penalties1 = Vitale Caccavallo Zito Donnarumma Coda |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2= Mannini Lupoli Peralta Di Tacchio Montella |stadium = Stadio Pietro Barbetti |location = Gubbio |attendance = 350 |referee = Paolo Valeri |stack=yes }} Zuculini |goals2 = Simy |stadium = Stadio Marcantonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = 7,753 |referee = Carmine Russo |stack=yes }} Budimir |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = 8,000 |referee = Michael Fabbri |stack=yes }} Sau |goals2 = Antenucci |stadium = Stadio Sant'Elia |location = Cagliari |attendance = 6,200 |referee = Davide Ghersini |stack=yes }} Fourth round Fourth round matches were played between 29 November and 1 December 2016. All times are CET (UTC+1). |goals2 = Panico Rodríguez |stadium = Stadio Carlo Castellani |location = Empoli |attendance = 644 |referee = Luigi Nasca |stack=yes }} Cesar |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Marcantonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = 850 |referee = Riccardo Pinzani |stack=yes }} López Boyé Belotti |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico Grande Torino |location = Turin |attendance = 10,875 |referee = Piero Giacomelli |stack=yes }} Hiljemark Aleesami Quaison Balogh Goldaniga |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Sciaudone Okereke Piu Galli Chichizola Migliore |stack=yes }} Grassi Pešić |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia |location = Bergamo |attendance = 6,344 |referee = Federico La Penna |stack=yes }} Schick |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = 4,479 |referee = Michael Fabbri |stack=yes }} Pandev Ninković |goals2 = Bianchi Drolè Di Nolfo |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = 4,764 |referee = Fabio Maresca |stack=yes }} Mounier Krafth |goals2 = |stadium = Renato Dall'Ara |location = Bologna |attendance = 7,956 |referee = Luca Pairetto |stack=yes }} Final stage Bracket Round of 16 Round of 16 matches were played from 10–19 January 2017. All times are CET (UTC+1). Giaccherini Gabbiadini |goals2= Piccolo |stadium= Stadio San Paolo |location= Naples |attendance= 22,329 |referee= Luca Pairetto |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Stadio Artemio Franchi |location= Florence |attendance= 6,477 |referee= Domenico Celi |stack=yes }} Mandžukić Pjanić |goals2 = Konko Latte Lath |stadium= Juventus Stadium |location= Turin |attendance= 38,023 |referee= Piero Giacomelli |stack=yes }} Bonaventura |goals2= Belotti |stadium= San Siro |location= Milan |attendance= 13,892 |referee= Carmine Russo |stack=yes }} Palacio Candreva |goals2= Džemaili Donsah |stadium= San Siro |location= Milan |attendance= 23,478 |referee= Maurizio Mariani |stack=yes }} Hoedt Milinković-Savić Immobile |goals2= Pinilla Pandev |stadium= Stadio Olimpico |location= Rome |attendance= 10,000 |referee= Antonio Damato |stack=yes }} |goals2= Ciano Laribi |stadium= Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore |location= Reggio Emilia |attendance= 1,920 |referee= Gianluca Rocchi |stack=yes }} Džeko El Shaarawy |goals2= |stadium= Stadio Olimpico |location= Rome |attendance= 33,507 |referee= Gianpaolo Calvarese |stack= }} Quarter-finals Quarter-final matches were played from 24 January to 1 February 2017. All times are CET (UTC+1). |goals2= |stadium= Stadio San Paolo |location= Naples |attendance= 31,850 |referee= Daniele Doveri |stack=yes }} Pjanić |goals2= Bacca |stadium= Juventus Stadium |location= Turin |attendance= 40,142 |referee= Massimiliano Irrati |stack=yes }} |goals2= Felipe Anderson Biglia |stadium= San Siro |location= Milan |attendance= 31,757 |referee= Marco Guida |stack=yes }} Totti |goals2= Garritano |stadium= Stadio Olimpico |location= Rome |attendance= 26,204 |referee= Fabio Maresca |stack= }} Semi-finals The first semi-final legs were played on 28 February and 1 March and the second legs were played on 4 and 5 April 2017. First leg times are CET (UTC+1) and second leg times are CEST (UTC+2). First leg Higuaín |goals2= Callejón |stadium= Juventus Stadium |location= Turin |attendance= 38,398 |referee= Paolo Valeri |stack=yes }} Immobile |goals2= |stadium= Stadio Olimpico |location= Rome |attendance= 28,000 |referee= Massimiliano Irrati |stack= }} Second leg Salah |goals2= Milinković-Savić Immobile |stadium= Stadio Olimpico |location= Rome |attendance= 43,721 |referee= Nicola Rizzoli |stack= }} Mertens Insigne |goals2= Higuaín |stadium= Stadio San Paolo |location= Naples |attendance= 48,421 |referee= Luca Banti |stack=yes }} Final The final was played on 17 May 2017 at the Stadio Olimpico in Rome. Bonucci |goals2= |stadium= Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance= |referee= Paolo Tagliavento }} Top goalscorers Notes External links *Italy – List of Cup Finals (with links to full results) from RSSSF *Coppa Italia Fixtures and Results *Coppa Italia all matches by season Category:Coppa Italia seasons Category:2016–17 in Italian football cups Coppa Italia